And: Cut
by raven2547
Summary: Yes. Spock and Uhura are breaking up, Uhura is less than pleased. slash, Jim/Spock, fill for a prompt on the meme.


**I wrote this for this prompt on the STXI kink meme, because I felt bad for freaky_anomaly after her **_**harmless**_** request was swarmed but mega-feminists. I am a woman who very much dislikes nu!Uhura, and I only liked TOS!Uhura some of the time. **

**Prompt here: .com/st_xi_?thread=19814306#t19814306**

**I'm terribly sorry its so short, but I'm so afraid of writing sex scenes and I'm not too handy at conversation either… please forgive me.**

****

**Recreation Deck **

**2100 hours**

"So let me get this straight," Uhura lifted her eyes in a thin slant against the Vulcan sitting across from her. "You're breaking up with me…for _him?"_ This was unbelievable. That womanizing, arrogant, overbearing man had moved on from the ditzy women he seduced on a regular basis to _her_ boyfriend?

"Although our situation may seem bleak Lieutenant Uhura, I hope you will see that my decision to end our relationship is all together a more logical course of direction for the ship. Our relationship has reached a barrier that prevents either of us from accomplishing any more self-fulfilling tasks. I hope you can see the logic in this," his eyebrows were carefully neutral, and Spock's face showed even less emotion than usual—which made it all the more painful to bear. Was she not even worth a quirk of that eyebrow? A twitch of the face that she had grown so accustomed to in the short 2 years they had been together?

"Bleak? This is an atrocity Spock! How could you think that _he_ could in any way be even a fraction of what I was to you?" his deep brown eyes flickered down for a nano-second, but she saw. "Were you using me as an outlet Spock? Was I just a stepping stone in you pursuing your 'research' of the humans?" Uhura's voice took a sharp, steely edge to it, cold and filled with anger.

At last her table partner's brow twitched in irritation, "Do not make assumptions in your hurt, Nyota, what I felt for you was a feeling of great affection, but what I feel for Jim is great_er_ affection. He intrigues me in a way that is seemingly endless, and stimulates my mind to accommodate new ideas that you or I would never have thought of."

Uhura's dark eyes flittered up to his again. They held such a myriad of emotions that Spock had to look away: anger, hatred, sadness, but hurt was the most overpowering. He had hurt her with his last words. She, one of his most dear friends and confidants, had been hurt by one callous thing he had said in a moment of weakness.

"Nyota, please forgive m—"

"Shut up _Commander,"_ his mouth clicked shut, and those dark eyes once again raked over her face, devoid of emotion in the most irritating way.

"I think it's best that you and I split up, obviously I was boring you. We can't have the Vulcan feeling _stupid_ or _trapped_ in an _unfulfilling_ relationship now can we? I'll leave you both to it," and she roughly pushed her chair away from the table, it screeched on the metallic floor and Spock flinched at both the noise and her words.

"Nyota, you've misunderstood the meaning of my reasons, please let me ex—"

"You don't have to explain Spock, I understand quite well. Enjoy your relationship with James T. Kirk while it lasts—because it _will_ end, and when it does, you will positively regret what you've done now. So go on your little fantasy. When your little early-midlife-crisis ends, you know where to find me."

The doors slid shut, not slamming and making nary a sound in the quiet of the night on the USS Enterprise.

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

**Captain's Quarters**

**2130 hours**

Spock stepped through the doorway deep in thought. Nyota's last words didn't trouble him, nor did they cast doubt on his relationship with Jim, but on his continuance of a friendly—or at least professional—relationship with the lieutenant. Her company, though lacking in romantic appeal, was a more than welcome distraction from the daily stress and monotony of work.

"How did she take it Spock?" Jim, his Jim now, sat at the chess table in the corner.

"She was less than accommodating of my news," Spock stepped over to the table, brushing his hand along Jim's before setting down opposite of him.

"Well that's to be expected, you just broke up with her. Did you tell her about us?" Those too blue eyes watched him like a hawk, and were oh-so-innocently blinking owlishly at him.

"It would be illogical _not_ to tell her about 'us', Jim, this is one of the primary reasons I terminated our relationship."

"Well, yeah, I know that, but did you explain to her about everything? You know, your bond and whatnot? The Vulcan thing?"

"I…did not get to that aspect before she had left the Deck in a bad temper."

"Oh God… this is not going to be a pleasant few months Spock. I hope you know what you just launched yourself into!" Jim grinned and moved a pawn forward, curiously the one in front of his rook. This was not a move Spock could recall Jim having used before. He moved his knight.

"I am aware of that Jim," the insufferable blond grinned cheekily at him and moved the equivalent pawn forward from his other rook.

"'Kay, just making sure you knew… Hey, if I win this… can I tie you down?"

****


End file.
